Spirits
by CatDragon726
Summary: What would happen if StarClan could bring cats back from the dead? Would it work? Would cats who died too young finally get another chance? And what would happen if a certain other group of cats was able to perfect these ways...? WARNING: THERE ARE PROBABLY SPOILERS!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Medicine cat: Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with crushed hind legs

Medicine cat apprentice: Specklepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Warriors

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molefur- brown-and-cream tom

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Lilyfoot- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seednose- pale ginger she-cat

Solarwing- white-and-gold she-cat

Branchclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Willowleap- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Rainburn- gold-and-gray she-cat

Goldenheart- gold tabby she-cat with white paws

Sweetnose- small dark brown she-cat with vivid green eyes

Snowtooth- large white tom with a dark gray muzzle and ears

Stonefang- dark gray tabby tom

Snakestrike- silver tabby she-cat with black chest and paws

Cedarthorn- gray-and-black tom

Apprentices

Duskpaw- light gray tabby she-cat

Lightningpaw- pale gold tom with darker paws

Blizzardpaw- white she-cat with silver flecks

Pinepaw- dark brown tabby tom with one white paw

Larchpaw- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Moonbird- silver tabby she-cat (pregnant)

Elders

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Smokestar- black tom

Deputy: Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Medicine cat: Finchwhisker- pale gray tabby tom

Medicine cat apprentice: Lizardtooth- black tom with a lighter muzzle, ears, and paws

Warriors

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Fernfrost- light gray she-cat

Grayice- gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Ravenpelt- black she-cat with white muzzle and ears

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Twilightmoon- black tom with white underbelly

Eclipseclaw- black tom with white paws

Mintdrop- light gray she-cat with minty green eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Brindlespring- tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostwind- white tom with gray paws and tail-tip

Mallowdapple- pale ginger she-cat with darker spots

Blackhaze- dark gray tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears, muzzle, and chest

Apprentices

Swallowpaw- pale gold tom

Spiderpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Featherpaw- light brown she-cat

Queens

Thrushfeather- light brown tabby she-cat (pregnant)

Wetflower- silver she-cat with light blue eyes, Kits: Puddlekit (silver tabby tom), Weedkit (dark ginger tom)

Elders

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Whitestar- small white she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Medicine cat: Ripplepond- silver and gray-blue tabby tom

Medicine cat apprentice: Ashflame- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Boulderfoot- large pale gray tom

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzebright- gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Clearpaw

Rosespots- ginger-and-white she-cat

Skyshimmer- white she-cat with blue-gray stripes

Quickblaze- white tom with ginger paws

Honeypool- gold tabby she-cat

Shortflight- light brown tom

Flamewing- pale ginger tabby tom

Apprentice, Clawpaw

Apprentices

Clawpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Clearpaw- white-and-silver she-cat

Poolpaw- blue-gray tom

Mothpaw- gold-and-white she-cat

Queens

Petalstorm- gray tabby she-cat with white paws, Kits: Russetkit (dark ginger tom), Fallenkit (light gray tom with white stripes), Cloudkit (white she-cat)

Elders

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**RiverClan**

Leader: Pebblestar- mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Turtlepaw

Deputy: Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Medicine cat: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Medicine cat apprentice: Hollypaw- black, white, and gray she-cat

Warriors

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Spottedeyes- brown tom with ginger spots on his face

Indigofeather- light gray tabby she-cat with strange purple-blue eyes

Pouncedawn- white-and-cream tom

Wolftail- silver tom with a white tail

Adderhiss- ginger tabby tom

Reedfall- reddish tom

Runningcall- swift silver she-cat

Brookheart- black she-cat with blue eyes

Mossydew- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushstream- light brown tabby tom with pale gray paws

Troutshine- pale gray tabby she-cat with one white stripe along her back

Apprentices

Turtlepaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Juniperpaw- pinkish-gray she-cat

Queens

Tinyberry- small ginger-and-white she-cat (pregnant)

Lavenderleaf- gray tabby she-cat with white paws (pregnant)

Tawnyfire- tawny she-cat with amber eyes, Kits: Brightkit (small gold-and-ginger she-cat), Patchkit (white she-cat with a black spot above her nose), Stormkit (gray-and-white tabby tom), Bluekit (pale gray tom with bright blue eyes)

Elders

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

**SkyClan**

Leader: Sparrowstar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Bouncefire- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Frecklewish- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs)

Medicine cat apprentice: Flowershine- gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Rockshade- black tom

Apprentice, Lynxpaw

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Apprentice, Silentpaw

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Harryfoot- gray tom with a pale gray muzzle and underbelly

Stormflight- gray-and-ginger she-cat

Fireleaf- ginger she-cat

Dustfall- light brown tabby she-cat

Summerleaf- pale gold she-cat with green eyes

Frozenstream- silver tom with white paws, ears, muzzle, and tail

Lightmeadow- small gold she-cat

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Darksmoke- dark gray tabby tom

Hailtalon- light gray tom with white chest and paws

Hawksky- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentices

Lynxpaw- muddy brown tom

Lilacpaw- white she-cat with gray stripes

Silentpaw- mute black tom

Queens

Daisystripe- gold tabby she-cat (pregnant)

Goldengaze- white she-cat with golden eyes, Kits: Mudkit (dark brown tabby tom), Gorgekit (dark gray tom), Thornkit (pale ginger-and-white she-cat)

Elders

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

Spirit Cats

ThunderClan- Leafpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with unusual gray eyes

ShadowClan- Shadepaw: black-and-gray patched tom with deep brown eyes

WindClan- Swiftpaw: light brown she-cat with dark brown chest, paws, and ears and yellow eyes

RiverClan- Nettlepaw: silver-and-white she-cat with sharp ice-blue eyes

SkyClan- Birdpaw: gold tom with white chest, underbelly, and paws and green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone, so I'm starting another story, and I know what you're thinking.**

**FINISH THE ONES YOU ALREADY HAVE.**

**Well, I am working on that, I promise, but I really liked this idea so I've decided I'm going to do it.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own this story and my OCs.**

* * *

Prologue

A light mist was settled around a pool of water. Moonlight shone gently onto the tiny, sparkling waves as they lapped against the pool's shore. The bushes surrounding the pool rustled as a hefty orange tomcat weaved his way through and came to stand at the edge of the pool. He stared into the water, his green gaze uncertain but determined.

He had only crouched there for a few heartbeats when a second sound rose from the undergrowth behind him. His ear twitched as a beautiful silver she-cat came to sit beside him. "Thunder," she purred, nuzzling him with her nose. The tom looked at her, affection in his eyes. "I have been Thunderstar for season after season, Storm," he replied, leaning into her. "I know," the she-cat murmured. "But you will always be my Thunder. After all these seasons, I still wish I could have been with you as you grew up." Thunderstar smiled. "I was raised well anyway. At least we are together now." Storm nodded, giving her son's ear a quick lap. She then stood and gazed at him warily.

"Are we sure about this? I don't think we quite know what we're getting into." Thunderstar's gaze returned to the shimmering water. "You're right. We don't. But I witnessed too many unnecessary deaths when I was alive, and if we can give these young cats another chance… I want to." "But how will you do it? Will you do what you did with Cinderpelt and Cinderheart?" "No. That was a mistake. For a lot of her life, Cinderheart wasn't able to be her own cat. I don't want to ruin that for some cat else. I am going to return these young cats to the Clans their own age, and with all of their memories. They will still be the same cats. I don't want to take anything away from them." "You haven't tried this before, have you?" "No, but I plan on using the Moonpool to send them back. I don't think anything will go wrong, but… we'll just have to hope for the best."

Storm stared at Thunderstar, whose eyes were still averted from her. "'Hope for the best'? I don't know if they'll like the sound of that, Thunder." Storm shifted her paws uneasily. The orange tom's eyes narrowed. "Maybe not. However, they are the ones who have chosen to do this. I am not making them do anything." "They're awfully brave," Storm mewed, a quiet admiration in her tone. "Yes, and-"

"Thunderstar?" A new voice called. The two cats turned to see a wiry brown she-cat pushing her way through the bushes with a young light brown she-cat at her side. They both had wary golden eyes, but the younger one had a darker brown chest, paws, and ears. "Windstar," Thunderstar greeted her, dipping his head. "Who is this?" "My name is Swiftpaw," the young she-cat replied. Thunderstar's purr caught in his throat as he remembered ThunderClan's Swiftpaw, a spunky black-and-white tom who had also died at a young age. However, he had not wanted to be returned to the Clans yet. "It's good to meet you. We're just waiting for the others."

"We're here, Thunderstar. And we're ready." Yet another voice spoke up from the shadows. A tall black she-cat guiding a small black-and-gray tom emerged from them and went to stand beside Swiftpaw. "Greetings, Shadowstar." Thunderstar meowed. "This is Shadepaw," The black she-cat told him. The black-and-gray tom nodded, sharp brown eyes blinking up at Thunderstar.

A few moments later, a silvery tom joined them with a silver-and-white she-cat padding behind him. "Hello everyone," The tom purred coolly. "Meet Nettlepaw." The smallish she-cat dipped her head nervously, slightly intimidated at being in the presence of the first ever leaders of the Clans.

Suddenly, a quiet _thud_ sounded from behind the cats. They turned to see two cats crouched close to the ground, having jumped from the trees. One was a medium-sized light gray tom with calculating blue eyes. Next to him was a smaller golden-colored tom with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. His green eyes were focused on his leader, wondering what to do next. "Skystar." Thunderstar muttered, avoiding his father's gaze. "Thunderstar. Thank you for bringing us here. I've brought Birdpaw with me." Skystar meowed, brushing his tail across the golden tom's back. Thunderstar nodded and turned back to the pool. His own Clanmate would be arriving any moment now.

"Thunderstar!" A young voice gasped behind him, and paws landed softly next to him. He turned his head to see Leafpaw, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden-brown eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late," she panted, giving her paw a lick. Thunderstar chuckled. "You're not. In fact, you're right on time. Everyone gather around the Moonpool, please."

The cats did so, each apprentice next to their Clan leader. Thunderstar took a deep breath and slowly lowered one paw into the glittering water. The iciness surrounded his fur, sending a strange chill shooting up his leg. In an instant he was used to it, and embraced the ice flowing through his limbs, making him feel stronger. He instructed the other leaders to do the same and the apprentices watched in awe. Thunderstar closed his eyes and began muttering words under his breath, and the other leaders did the same. Storm stood to the side, watching calmly as if nothing fazed her, when really she was nervous.

Suddenly, a bright light exploded from the pool and shot up past the treetops. Glimmering lights swirled around all the cats, the apprentices not daring to move. Thunderstar opened his eyes and turned to look at the apprentices. "When you get to the Clans, tell them only the first part of your names. They will not recognize you since you belonged to them long, long ago. But do not fear; you will be accepted and you will be taught in the ways of whatever you choose. You will finally get your chance to really be a Clan cat. Remember that we are always with you, and good luck. Go now, before the light dies."

The apprentices glanced at each other, still not wanting to move. And then, suddenly, Shadepaw stood and leaped into the pool. His tail disappeared, and he did not resurface. Shadowstar smiled, pride lighting her eyes. Birdpaw jumped in after him, and Nettlepaw slid in next. Leafpaw and Swiftpaw gazed at each other for a moment. Swiftpaw nodded, and they both dove into the water at the same time, their pelts vanishing under the waves. And all at once, the light flickered and died.

Thunderstar's gaze was still on the pool. He felt a tail touch his shoulder and looked to see Storm at his side. "I hope this works," he sighed. Storm nudged him. "It will. You'll see. It's like you said: We are giving these cats another chance." Thunderstar nodded and lay beside the pool with his mother while the rest of the leaders bounded away, wonder in their eyes and hope in their hearts.

None of them noticed a certain cat watching from a tree, darkness emitting from his tangled pelt. His sharp eyes blinked and, without a sound, he tore away towards the Dark Forest.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! If you did, a review, follow, or favorite would be very appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cat**


End file.
